


every line and every crack

by wiitts



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Bruce is trying to be a better dad, Family Feels, Gen, No editing we die like mne, Past Character Death, implicit mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiitts/pseuds/wiitts
Summary: “You have to do better,” Dick had told him, years ago now. Before Tim. Before Jason had - before Bruce had let him -“I won't make the same mistakes as before,” Bruce promised, his voice thick.It's a promise he's still trying to keep.





	every line and every crack

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Tim's early(ish) days as Robin, specifically after Robin III.

The ride back to the Cave is quiet and tense. Bruce isn’t usually talkative after a long, grueling patrol, and neither is Tim, but the tension in the air is thick enough to choke on. Bruce’s knuckles are pale and bloodless under his gloves from his iron-grip on the steering wheel, and Tim keeps cracking his wrists. It’s a nervous habit of his, one of many Bruce has observed.

Earlier this evening, Bruce had been informed, by Gordon and Tim alternating, about the events of the past two weeks - the Russian gangsters, the counterfeit currency, the fact that Huntress had been involved.

Bruce’s gut reaction was, inevitably, anger. Anger that Tim had disobeyed his orders and then neglected to ask Bruce for help when he got in over his head. Getting involved with _Huntress_ of all people was just the cherry on top. But Bruce also knew enough about psychology and himself to know that that anger stemmed from a place of fear - fearing that Tim would get hurt, that he would end up just like Jason.

It doesn’t matter that the fiery rage inside him had been sparked from fear because Bruce is so blinded by it that all he wants to is grab Tim by the shoulders and scream at him.

Years ago, with Dick and hell, probably with Jason too, that was exactly what Bruce would have done. Well - maybe not screamed, exactly, but berated him. Told him how badly he’d screwed up, that he’d put himself and others in danger, and that if he couldn’t follow orders he didn’t deserve to wear that mask or be at Batman’s side. He would probably suspend him from patrols, or at least threaten to. It would have been harsh, cold and clinical in a way that only Batman could be, but still carry a disappointment that could only belong to a pseudo father figure.

Dick would have argued back, at first. Complained that Bruce was being too unfair before crumpling and apologizing. He would have begged Bruce not to punish him, and promised that he would do better. Jason, unlike Dick, wouldn’t have crumpled; he would have gotten just as angry as Bruce. He probably would have tried goading Bruce on - had done the same thing more times than Bruce could count - until Bruce was visibly shaking with fury. Then Bruce would have dismissed him, and Jason would slam the door to his room like the petulant teenager he was.

Bruce doesn’t know Tim well enough to be able to predict his reaction, if he would shrink down like he was trying to disappear, or lash out at Bruce. There are still question marks when it comes to Tim, things Bruce is a little uncertain about. He doesn’t know Tim as well as he should, even now.

 _You have to do better_ , Dick had told him, years ago. He had been wearing his black and blue costume, brand new then, that Bruce hadn’t yet been used to. And in that moment, Dick was a stranger: not the boy that Bruce had raised like a son, but someone else.

“You have to do better,” Dick had said, arms crossed over his chest and face hard. The three of them - Batman, Nightwing, and Robin - had just returned to the Cave after a drug bust. While Nightwing frequented Blüdhaven these days, he wasn’t opposed to backing up Batman and Robin when asked.

Jason was already upstairs getting ready for bed, and Alfred had retired  hours ago. It was the first time Bruce and Dick had been alone together since their falling out. Since Batman fired him as Robin and Bruce Wayne essentially disowned him as a son.

Bruce had been confused. “What do you -”

“With Jason,” Dick said, clipped. “You have to -” he made a vague gesture with his hand, one that tried to encompass about a million different things at once. “Bruce - Jason needs you.”

For half a breath, Dick became familiar again - that frightened, angry kid who had no one and nothing. Not unlike someone else, upstairs in the Manor - Bruce’s father’s home, that used to be Dick’s home, too.

“I won’t make the same mistakes as before,” Bruce promised, his voice thick.

“You better not,” Dick said, and once more he became strange and unfamiliar.

Tim waits for Bruce to get out of the Batmobile first, and when Tim follows he stands with his tail between his legs; shoulders hunched and head down low. Bruce is reminded how young Tim is. He is as old as Dick was the first time Batman had tried to dismiss Robin. As old as Jason was when he - when Bruce let him -

But Tim isn’t Dick. He isn't Jason, either.

Bruce takes off his cowl and puts it to the side. He turns to him and says, “You did good work, Tim.”

Tim starts at that. His eyebrows shoot up and then come down just as fast, furrowing and sending wrinkles up his forehead. “I… what?”

Tim is unsure of himself, in a way that neither Dick nor Jason ever were. Or, maybe, Tim is just worse at hiding it.

“With the Russian business,” Bruce clarifies even though he probably doesn’t have to.

“You’re not… mad? I mean. I didn’t listen to you - I disobeyed orders.”

“You did,” Bruce agrees. “But you also managed to shut down a major crime ring and save a bunch of civilians. I couldn’t have done better myself.” He lets a bit of pride slip into his voice because, dammit, it’s true.

“Oh,” Tim says. He’s lifted his chin and shoulders a little, looking cautiously relieved. “Thanks.”

“But that isn’t to say you should make a habit out of it,” Bruce reminds him. “I would prefer you to follow my instruction, but I know it isn’t always… easy. Still, you shouldn’t feel as though you can’t ask for assistance when you’re in over your head, even if you’ve disobeyed me. Orders come second to keeping you safe.”

Tim’s head jerks in a nod. “Okay, I’ll - I’ll keep that in mind.”

Bruce smiles at him. “Good. It’s late - you should start heading home.”

After Tim’s left, Bruce makes the long climb back up to the Manor.

 _I’m doing better, Dick_ , Bruce thinks as his footsteps echo down the stone staircase. _I swear, I am._


End file.
